justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Whitehwk
Hi Whitehwk -- we are excited to have Just Cause Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Catherine's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help here ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to "Image:Wiki wide.png". ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 23:08, 3 January 2008 (UTC) account i created my account lol CF001 Hello Good Sir, Your a bureaucrat right? Im hoping your active because id like to make a request for administrator, im an active user, ive made 200 contributions to this wiki (110 edits, 90 pages or so) and the reason I would like to become said administrator is so this wiki grows. I hope to hear from you soon, Kronos890989 05:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Sincerely, Kronos890989 Hola Hola señor Justin. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Bueno? Eso espero. Quiero que lo sepan, Justin, que si necesitas mi ayuda, usted siempre tiene la facultad de ponerse en contacto conmigo. Hoy es 01 de abril. Así que usted puede ponerse en contacto conmigo en cualquier momento que desee. Oh, lo siento tener que decir que la película RUMMORED: Scorpion Risong, tal vez una llamada falsa. Intenté ponerme en contacto Eidos, Avalanche, y Square Enix, pero ... no hay respuesta Sin embargo ... Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este mensaje. Bye. -Rico Rodriguez April 1, 2013 asociación Quiero que el Just Cause wiki de ser socios de mi wiki, ¿crees que podríamos ser socios? : Whitehwk hasn't been logged in here since almost 2 years, and even if he's the founder, it's me, GMRE, Kronos and Lucan that pretty much drives this ship now. I translated the thing you wrote, using Google translate. We (or me actually) have added your wiki to the new partners/affiliates list on the Main Page together with the Grand Theft Wiki already. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC)) Are you even alive though. So you are the one that created this wiki... Pingas (talk) 15:16, March 22, 2016 (UTC)